


belials

by grayson_owo



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayson_owo/pseuds/grayson_owo





	belials

Paying for college was hard enough without the fact that I was not yet qualified for any real job. The past couple years had been spent nannying and house sitting just to make ends meet, without even making a dent in the debt. Luckily, about halfway through this year, junior year, there was an ad on Craigslist for a maid’s job. Sketchy, I know, but art school was expensive. It was going to pay so well that I might only have to have two jobs, which was incredibly exciting.   
The man of the house, Mr. Belial, invited me over on a Saturday so I could get my bearings and see the house before I started on the following Monday. Luckily enough, I had no night classes so I would be nannying and cleaning everyday after school. Think Mrs. Doubtfire.   
Putting my car into park, I hopped out onto the asphalt and looked up at the house, the last one on the block. The dark exterior was so foreboding that I wasn’t even sure I wanted to go in. It was square in the front with a thick turret on the right side that ended in its own point of roof. The rest of the roof leaned back, as if it were ready to fall. On the front alone there were three different shapes of windows, which made it look very thrown together. The obviously once red brick had been painted a deep gray to match the painted black roofs. It looked exactly like you would imagine a haunted house to look, hopefully minus the chainsaw killers inside. I shook my head. I was being ridiculous.   
I walked up the front stairs, taking in all the details. The steps were stone that led to a slick wood porch that was painted a peeling gray. The entire house looked gray. I knocked on the glass door, peeking in. It was too dark to see just about anything, which was weird for the middle of the day and the fact that the curtain hadn’t been pulled on the door.   
A little boy, dressed in skinny jeans and some emo band shirt came running up and pulled open the door. “Hi! Daddy said you should be here. He said your name was Lamey!”   
I cringed. “Laney,” I corrected him quickly. It was clear he meant no harm and he even muttered an apology as he stepped aside and let me in. The first step in made me shiver. The hot sun and the breeze of outside was no match compared to the freezing interior. I gathered my jacket closer, giving a slight smile to the boy.   
“What’s your name?” The question almost went unnoticed as the boy picked at the hem of his shirt.   
“Oh! Me? Luci.” Luci, I thought, that’s odd for a young man such as himself. The creak of old wood alerted me to someone stepping down the stairs. A short man, perfectly kept hair, stocky but nowhere near overweight. I thought his proportions were off, but I didn’t mention anything. I needed this job.   
“Mr. Belial?” My question was almost lost in the dark foyer, the space swallowing my sound before it even left my mouth. With a charming grin, the man reached the bottom of the stairs.   
“Yes, that would be me. Laney Nelson, I presume?”   
“Yes.” My answer was quick, so I followed it with what I hoped was a good smile, a first impression almost. I stuck out my hand to shake, but he shook his head instead.   
“I apologize Ms. Nelson, I do have a thing about direct germs. Don’t take it personally.” I shook my head ‘no,’ smiling again so he knew I didn't mind. I completely understood, actually. My brother was just like this, but that wasn’t necessary. I made a mental note to stay on topic. I had to get this family to like me.  
“Well, I’m glad you could make it. We are in desperate need of a… not maid, per say, but caretaker if you will. You’ve already met Luci here. He’s an eighth grader, just turned 13. My daughter, Emma-O, is 9 now, in fourth grade. I believe she is at a friend’s house, but I think you two will get along fine.” Mr. Belial talked smoothly as we walked through the dining room and into the kitchen. I followed behind, taking in the feeling of the house as Luci trailed at my heels. Everything was so dark, the walls of the dining room painted blood red with the trim of the kitchen to match. The black curtains were tucked away, but the Saturday sun dared not pierce the dark of the room.  
“This is the kitchen. All of the cabinets are labeled for the kids anyways, so you should be able to find what you need. You’ll be cooking meals sometimes but whatever snacks you prepare for my little monsters you can help yourself to. Emma-O likes to cook, so she might ask to help. If she does, she needs to help clean up afterwards. After meal dishes are always done by the kids too, so don’t bother with that.” Mr. Belial ruffled Luci’s hair as the boy scrambled past and out the back door. A heavy breathing rose from the corner that had what I could only assume was the basement door.   
“Sorry, what’s that noise?” I stepped back a little, glancing down at the man. I realized how small he was in that moment, and didn’t trust him to protect me from whatever creature was going to pop out.   
“Oh!” Mr. Belial whistled softly and the breathing picked up and a huge black beast emerged from the basement door, tail wagging. It was a black great dane, drooling up a storm, his bloodshot eyes searching for a hand to get a pat from. His cropped ears shoved forward as Mr. Belial slapped his knees quickly, and the dog pushed his head against the legs happily. Mr. Belial scratched under his collar, giving what I could only explain as a manly giggle. The man loved his dog, even I could see.  
“Laney, meet Gabe! He’s the friendliest dog you’ll ever meet, I can guarantee. And…” Mr. Belial made a small kissing noise, and a huge silver striped maine coon also emerged from the door. “This is Cassie! She and Gabe share a bed in there where its cool. We don’t lock them in there, don’t worry. There aren’t any more animals, but I’m pretty sure I mentioned them on the ad, yes?”  
I nodded. “Yes, it just slipped my mind. I love animals.” I reached out and patted the dogs big head and he gave a little wuf of happiness. I glanced out the window, careful not to step onto the now apparent animal food bowls. Luci was jumping around on a decrepit trampoline, and I could hear him laughing and screeching from here.   
“Shall we go upstairs then?” The sultry voice knocked me from my trance.  
“Of course.”

After having been shown the formal living room and then the family room, both of which were off the foyer, I found myself climbing the stairs to the second floor. The long hallway was perpendicular to the stairs, with seven separate doors, three of which were open. The one directly ahead, closed, was quickly explained as the master bedroom, and I brushed it off. One of the rooms to the right, the guest bedroom, was open and I was greeted with a dark blue themed room with minimal furnishing. It was cozy anyways, cozier than my dorm. The two other doors on this end of the hall were Emma-O’s door, covered in drawings of bloody dinosaur fights, and a dress closet.  
“Em loves dinosaurs, especially the fighting as you can tell. She’s not destructive, but she does pretend to have her toys fight.” Mr. Belial turned and showed me down the hallway, pointing to Luci’s door, which was closed, and the other two that were open. One was the kids bathroom, which was impressively clean, and the other led to the study and library. It was one small room lined with shelves and books and another winding staircase all the way to the right.   
I climbed up the stairs behind Mr. Belial, nearly jumping out of my skin as there was a thumping behind me. I had no clue why I was so on edge, but my heart calmed as Cassie wove between my legs and purred loudly. She accompanied us to the furnished attic which was a playroom at most, and curled up in my lap when Mr. Belial invited me to sit.  
“According to your application, you seem very capable of this job, and probably very in need. I would be very excited if you were to take the position, the kids and my wife as well.”  
“I’d love to, Mr. Belial! Your house is so large and gorgeous, your animals are so sweet and Luci and Emma seem-”  
He cut me off. “Emma-O is her full name, my apologies.”  
“Oh, yes, Luci and Emma-O seem like fantastic children! I’d be honored to work for you guys.” I stroked the cat in my lap, feeling her muscles under her thick fur.   
“Then it’s decided! Can you start tomorrow, a little before three? That’s when Luci gets off the bus.” I nodded in response, beaming at him.


End file.
